pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Heart Pretty Cure
Royal Heart Pretty Cure is the third series Anime Angel72's Pretty Cure franchise. It's theme is Hearts and emotions. Plot Royal Heart Pretty Cure Episodes Many years ago, Queen Prism sent five lockets to Earth in case her kingdom was ever under attack. One of the lockets were found by a little girl named Kurobara Azami and has kept the locket under her possession ever since. Years later, Azami, now 15 years old attends Hime Girls Academy, a prestigious school that only daughters of wealthy familes attend. But then one day, she is encountered by a fairy creatures from the Heart Kingdom named Spirit and Soul who tell her that their world was attacked by the dark witch Onyx and her minions, who is plotting to engulf the world into sadness. Vowing to protect everyones' happiness, Azami becomes Cure Elegance, a Pretty Cure who are the enemy to Onyx. Joined by Aone Miku, Hisumi Minako, Midoriyama Hana, and Shirozuki Kiseki, they become the Royal Heart Pretty Cure, and they must gather all of the Heart Jewel Pixies, to stop Onyx once and for all. Characters Pretty Cures Kurobara Azami/Cure Elegance ' (黒薔薇 あざみ ''Kurobara Azami) - Azami is very cold and reserved to everyone except her cousin Kiseki with who she shares a sisterly bond with. At first she was against becoming a cure. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect and care about her fellow teamates. Azami is also an expert hand-to-hand combat as she is master of attacking using Tae Kwon Do. She has proven herself to be very intelligent. She along with the rest of her team have been known to recive letters from boys from the other school. As Cure Elegance her theme color is black and represents the black heart of beauty. 'Aone Miku/Cure Harmony ' (青音 美空 Aone Miku) - '''Hisumi Minako/Cure Amore (緋墨 美奈子 Hisumi Minako) - Minako is famous fashion model who is an energetic girl with an informal manner about her that allows her to get along well with others. Despite her flashy entrances she is very humble about her popularity. She is very serious about her work and trains intensively by herself as a result, often going into hiding so that she can focus solely on her training. She adores her fans and devotes herself to them above all else. As Cure Amore her theme color is red and represents the red heart of love. Midoriyama Hana/Cure Clover ' (緑山 はな ''Midoriyama Hana) - 'Shirozuki Kiseki /Cure Miracle ' (白月 きせき Shirozuki Kiseki) - Kiseki tends to have a playful personality. She is also often very sick and weak which has led her cousin Azami to become overprotective of her. She often has to have Azami help her study. Even she is a late thinker, She always make her friends smile. She is also childish, loud, easily distracted and clumsy. As Cure Miracle her theme color is white and represents the white heart of miracles. Mascots '''Spirit (スピリット Supiritto) Soul (ソウル Souru) Villans Onyx - An evil sorceress and the one who attacked the Heart Kingdom. Jasper - the first of Onyx's minions. Ebony - The second of Onyx's minions. Twin sister to Ivory Ivory - The Third of Onyx's minions. Twin sister to Ebony Shitsuren - The monsters summoned this season Other Characters Queen Prism - the kind ruler of the Heart Kingdom. Media Movies Royal Heart Pretty Cure: Azami's Missing?! We Got To Stop The Wedding! - A feature length film featuring the Royal Heart Cures in which they travel to must rescue Azami before she's forced to marry the ruler of the Underworld. Vocal Albums Locations Tsukikawa City - The Cures' home city. It's mostly known for it's wealthy residents. Hime Girls Academy - The Cures' school it's for girls only. Ouji Boys Academy - the male counterpart of the Cures' school. Heart Kingdom - Spirit's and Soul's home world. Items Heart Amulets - The Cures' transformation devices. To transform they need to say "Pretty Cure! Royal Magic Start!" Royal Tiaras - it allows them to undergo their secondary forms called Queen Form. Queen Sceptre - The Cure's main weapon. Trivia *This is the third series to have a lead cure with a black theme color after Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *All the Cures' last name contains a color Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Series Category:Royal Heart Pretty Cure Category:Gallery